A Warriors Story Of Snowfoot and Darkwing
by Elemental Alchemist - Silver
Summary: This is a story of two apprentices who become warriors and then mates. Their whole lives have been spent together, communicating silently. Will they be ready when they decide to communicate with words instead of signals? Read to find out.
1. Training Side By Side

We were distant, but at the same time close. I hardly knew her name, yet I was always by her side. She hardly knew my name, yet she was always by my side. We never spoke, never introduced ourselves. We just stood together. We were kits together, became apprentices together, and will soon become warriors together. She's always been there. And so have I.

"Darkpaw!" my mentor, Beartooth, jolts me out of my thoughts. "It's time for training with Snowpaw!" Snowpaw. That's right. That's her name.

I walked into the training hollow with Beartooth to see Snowpaw and her mentor, Lightfeather. Snowpaw is a pure white she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Lightfeather is a cream and white she-cat with blue eyes and is missing half of her left ear. Beartooth is a brown and black tabby tom with hard, grey eyes. He is efficient and suprisingly gentle, but the rival clans need not know that. I am a black and white tom with blue eyes.

"We will begin with the drills!" Beartooth commands. We'd been doing drills on what to do if we were attacked, and today Snowpaw was the one attacking me. I pretended to be minding my own business when Snowpaw comes at me from the right. She jumps on top of me and I fall over. Since we'd gone through this a million times, my body knew what to do. My front paws raised and feigned attacking Snowpaw's face while really I was using my back legs to kick her off of me. I jumped up once she had tumbled to the ground and stood my ground. She got up, shook dirt off her pelt, and stood silently. The drill was over, and for the first time, we'd done it perfectly. I hope.

"Well done, both of you," Lightfeather mews. She was always the one that brought down judgement. Lightfeather was not at sweet as she seemed. "This, I believe, is the first time you've done it perfectly." I breath out a sigh of relief. So I hadn't done anything wrong. Lightfeather smiled. "Time for hunting practice, I believe," she mewed. "It's been quite a while."

Hunting practice! We hadn't gone out hunting in so long, as we were training in case of an enemy attack. There's been thick tension between Rainclan, our clan, and Windclan for a while. We're just waiting for someone to break the tension and attack.

Once we were out in the forest, I began creeping around silently. Snowpaw padded beside me in the same manner. A squirrel raced by us, and we gave chase. It aimed for an old cedar tree, but Snowpaw jumped onto the trunk and blocked it, and the squirrel turned and ran straight into my claws. I killed it swiftly and nodded in thanks to Snowpaw. She got the message. I was praising her as well as thanking her. This was how we'd communicated our whole lives: silently. Just nods and body signals. That was it.

"Beartooth!" I called out into the forest. A mouse scurried out of its hiding place, startled by the yowl. I jumped on it and killed it as Beartooth and Lightfeather strode into view. "We caught a squirrel, I caught a mouse, and Snowpaw caught a sparrow." While I was occupied with the mouse, Snowpaw had clawed her way up the tree and scared a sparrow out of its hiding place, then caught it.

"Good job," my mentor praised, and I stood a little straighter. "We should go back now." Snowpaw picked up her sparrow, I my mouse, and Lighfeather grabbed the squirrel. Beartooth led us back. Snowpaw and I walked together, our pelts brushing. We said nothing, but the message was clear:

_Good job._

* * *

**And that is the first chapter in my new Warriors story! I've wanted to do something with Snowfoot and Darkwing forever, and now I know! xD So, review please! Thank you and GOOD NIGHT! :3**

**~Silver**


	2. Snowpaw's Bad Boy

I never really spoke to him, but I always knew what he meant by his actions. He never really spoke to me, but he always knew what I meant by my actions. We were... made for each other, I guess you could say. And I liked that. So did he.

We walked along, pelts brushing, saying _Good Job _to each other. I was happy to be with him, but let no emotion show on my face. Lightfeather, my mentor, walked in front of us with Beartooth, Darkpaw's mentor.

When we got back to camp, one at a time, we dropped our prey on the fresh-kill pile. Darkpaw turned to me, his sleek black fur sparkling in the sunlight. I looked into his deep blue eyes and knew what he meant. _Would you like to eat with me? _His eyes asked. I nodded once and we both reached for the same sparrow. I let go and followed Darkpaw to the patch of ferns, where we usually eat.

As we started to tuck in, a flash of red caught my eye. I turned, and there he was. Strutting toward us was Rustpaw, his red fur handsome and elegant as always, his deep green eyes glittering. My heart pounded. I couldn't help but like him, despite his mean demeanor; he was just so.. perfect. I couldn't speak. Then again, I usually didn't. He carried a mouse and sat down a little way away from us to eat it, completely ignoring his clanmates as they watched him carefully. The she-cat apprentices out of love (actually, it was child infatuation, but who cares) and the older cats out of habit. They always wanted to be witnesses whenever he bullied, so he would be punished.

Darkpaw nudged me, and I snapped back to reality. I flicked my ear, signaling for him to repeat his silent words. He nudged me again and I understood this time; _Have some sparrow before I eat it all. _I nod and take a few bites, then push it back towards him, signaling that I wasn't very hungry. My heart still pounded in my chest, as it always did when Rustpaw was near. I bounded away, aiming to help with the kits in the nursery. I couldn't stand being near him, torn between love and hate. Love for his beauty, hate for his personality.

As I helped change the moss bedding, I thought about Darkpaw. I'd shared my kithood with him, and we always could communicate without a word. We always fit right in with each other. We always were sort of meant for each other. I wondered what I really thought of him in my heart. I was confused of what I thought of him in my mind, but in my heart I simply couldn't see. The path to that part of my feelings hadn't been lit for me yet. I had to find it, I had to find the path.

"Snowpaw!" I pushed my confused feelings away and tried to listen to the queen who was talking to me, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. I remembered her name being Goldenheart. I nodded my head to show I was listening. "I'm going to the dirtplace, will you watch my kits?" I nodded my head again and she took the signal as a sign I would. And I did. I watched her three kits, Swankit, Maplekit, and Eaglekit while she went to the dirtplace. Once she was back, I flicked my tail in the direction of the fresh bedding, signaling I was done. Goldenleaf understood and I scampered off.

It was sunhigh, and I had no idea what to do with myself. That is, until I saw Darkpaw join a group of people on border patrol. I dashed toward them, and the leader turned my way. He was a large, spotted tom with amber eyes. Leopardwind, I remembered him being. I cocked my head and flicked my tail toward the patrol. "You want to join?" Leopardwind guessed. I nodded. "Alright then. We could use the help."

Leopardwind led the patrol out and I relished the wind on my face. I walked side by side with Darkpaw as always, and we stayed close to the patrol. Once or twice Darkpaw got to refresh the scent markers, and I got to do it a few times as well. It took until sunset to get around the edge of our whole territory, and by then I was bone tired. We slugged back to camp and I collapsed in my nest as soon as we got back, not even bothering to eat. Darkpaw slid into his nest next to mine and curled up. Our breathing slowed as we fell asleep, and soon it kept in perfect harmony as our chests rose and fell while we slept.

* * *

**And there you have it! The second chapter, this time from Snowpaw's perspective! She-cats minds work very differently from tom's minds, I can tell you that...**

**Anyway, reviews please! :D**

**~Silver**


	3. The Lake is Beautiful, No?

***sigh* I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I thought I had uploaded it, but then it was gone and... Ugh. Now i have redone it, etc, etc. **

**Note: I am going to put some human traits into these cats. Laughing, smiling, etc. So don't think I don't know cats can't do that. I know. I've been trying to make my cat smile/laugh for years.**

**~Silver~**

* * *

I stretched out, then got up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Light streamed through the curtain of vines over the Apprentices' Den entrance, dappling light on the cold dirt floor. I nudged Snowpaw awake and we walked into the already busy camp together.

I flicked my tail, suddenly wondering when we'd have our final assessment. The idea had been startled into my mind because Acornpaw (Now Acornfeather) had just become a warrior yesterday. Snowpaw and I hadn't gone because we and the patrol were out on border patrol, but I knew because everyone kept congratulating her. I trotted up to Acornfeather with Snowpaw, and we each said congratulations to Acornfeather, much to her surprise.

"They spoke..." she murmured in wonder, then thanked us and went on her way to spread the word that we actually spoke for once. I grinned, and then motioned to Snowpaw, asking if she wanted to go for a walk. I knew we'd never find out about our assessment until it was time, so I didn't bother asking Beartooth or Lightfeather, who were chatting quietly near the nettle patch.

Snowpaw agreed to my walk and we padded out into the territory, pelts brushing. We wound around thorns and brambles, and trotted through soft ferns that tickled our paws. Eventually we came to the lake.

Its water sparkled in the sun, which was just reaching sunhigh. I didn't realize we'd slept that long. No wonder we were the only ones left in the den. I sat down on the sand, watching fish swimming just beneath the surface. Waves gently lapped against the shore as Snowpaw sat next to me, looking out over the water.

We just sat there for a long time, conversing quietly in our strange, non-voiced way. We just enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry! Yes, I know this was short. Yes, I know you want more. BE PATIENT! ;)**

**I am also sorry to say I will NOT be continuing Warriors Bloopers. My randomness is running out. I'll settle for small outbursts of funniness :)**

**Remember, reviews encourage me to do more! :D**

**~Silver~**


End file.
